


Bed Sports (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 10





	Bed Sports (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bed Sports](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228421) by [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan). 



第一ラウンド

「私の方が長く続けられる」ロキは酔った口調で兄に挑んでいた。  
普段はこれほど酒を飲むことはないのだが、今日は狩でソーに勝った。非常に稀な出来事だった。大きな子供同然のソーは、潔く負けを受け入れようとしなかった。常に自分が一番、勝つことに慣れきっているせいで、ソーのエゴは伝説級の大きさなのだ。何かのきっかけでセックスの話になり、二人は今、どちらがより上手いか議論しているところだった。  
「本当にそう思うか、弟よ？」ソーは応戦した。「では試してみようじゃないか」  
ロキは片方の眉をあげて兄を見た。やる気になったのだ。  
「どうやって試す？」  
「セックス対決だ。女性に歓びを与え、どちらがより優れているか試す」  
「絶頂の数で競うのか？ それとも持久力？」ロキは訊いた。  
「両方だな」ソーはにやりと笑った。  
「テクニックの評価は？」  
「それは女性達に評価してもらおう」  
「よし、女性に判断してもらうのなら、可能な限り公平な条件にしなければな」  
ロキは候補者を探して部屋を見回した。部屋の後方のテーブルで給仕をしていた双子のスヴェットランド姉妹に目をとめ、悪巧みするような笑みを浮かべる。姉妹は二人とも髪はブラウン、瞳もブラウン、ソバカスがある。胸と尻は充分魅力的で、笑顔は本物だった。何より重要なのは、噂によれば二人は「何でも」一緒にやるのが好きだということだ。二人の願いは双子の兄弟と同時に結婚することだったが、今のところ、王国に適齢期の双子はいない。ソーとロキは兄弟だが、二人はまるで太陽と月だった。あらゆる点で異なっている。この双子の侍女は、兄弟の対決の相手として完璧だった。  
「スヴェットランド姉妹」ロキは言った。  
ソーは振り向いて侍女たちを見ると、にっこり笑った。  
「ああ、完璧だ。おまえの銀の舌を使って、俺の部屋に来るように説得してくれ。そこでこのベッド・スポーツを開催しよう」  
「兄上の部屋？ それはだめだ」  
「俺の寝台の方がおまえのより大きいぞ」  
「ほんの少しだけだ。私のシーツの方が清潔だし、私の部屋は汗とビルジスナイプの匂いがしない」  
「わかった、じゃあおまえの部屋だ」  
ソーは仕方なさそうに同意し、ロキは広間を横切って可愛らしい女性たちに近づき、夢のような歓びに満ちた一夜の戯れへと甘い言葉で誘った。二人の女性はさっと顔を赤らめ、ソーの方を見た。次にロキから一歩離れ、ささやき声で会話を始めた。どちらがどちらの相手になるのかを話し合っているのは、遠目にも明らかだった。サラという名の方がまるでごちそうを眺めるような目でロキを見た。姉妹のもう片方、タラがソーを見て、嬉しそうにクスクス笑った。レディたちは仕事を終わらせてもう退出すると告げるべく、厨房へと入って行った。ロキは王族用のテーブルに戻ってきた。  
「一時間後、私の部屋だ」

XXXXXXXXX

晩餐の広間で残りの時間を過ごす間、ロキは水しか飲まなかった。今夜のイベントに備えて少し酔いを冷ましたかったのだ。それから二人はロキの寝室へと歩き、レディたちの到着を待った。ソーは居室のカウチに座り、その間にロキは部屋の雰囲気をととのえた。甘い匂いのキャンドルに火を灯し、グラスにワインを注ぎ、ナイトスタンドからオイル、縄、アナルプラグ、目隠し、口枷、鞭などを取り出した。  
「何だこれは？」ソーは信じられないという顔で一連の小物を見つめた。  
「セックスというものは、獣みたいに相手に突っ込んで腰をふればいいってもんじゃないんだ、ソー。私はいつも相手を興奮させ、前戯に時間をかけ、からかい、わざと焦らして、相手を気が狂う一歩手前まで追い詰める。やがて正気を失ったように求め始めるまでね。それから、何もかもわからなくなるまでファックする」  
「それが銀の舌と呼ばれてる理由か」ソーは質問というより断言する口調でそう言った。ロキは悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべた。  
その時、ドアをノックする音が聞こえた。ロキは優雅な足取りで扉に近づき、芝居じみた仕草で開いた。  
「淑女のお二人」ロキは気取った口調で言った。  
女性二人は満面の笑顔で部屋に入ってきた。二人とも給仕服からもっと軽く魅惑的なドレスに着替えていた。ロキとソーの方は、すでに寝衣用のローブをまとっていた。男性二人はワインを勧め、女性二人はにこやかにそれを受け取った。  
「それで⋯⋯」サラが訊いた。「このゲームのルールは？」  
ロキが答えた。「評価ポイントを二つに分けようと思う。ひとつ目は、どちらの方が前戯が上手か。二つ目は、どちらが長くセックスを続けられるか」ロキはベッド脇の細く長いキャンドルに近づいていって、そのちょうど半分くらいの位置にコインを差しこんだ。「キャンドルがこの位置まで溶けるまで、私たちは挿入することなくお二人に歓びを与える。コインが床に落ちたら前戯は終わり、そこから激しいファックが始まる。そして最後にお二人が勝者を決める。全員このルールで異論はないな？」  
ソー、サラ、タラは顔を見合わせてうなずいた。シンプルで単純なルールだ。  
「では、始めよう」ロキはサラの手を取って指に優しく口づけ、寝台へと導いた。寝台は馬鹿げているほど大きかった。二組のカップルは互いにぶつかることなく、どのような体位でも選べるだろう。全員が服を脱ぎ、寝台に上がった。女性二人はさっそくソーとロキの裸体を称賛し始めた。ソーは得意げな笑顔をロキにむけた。  
二組ともキスを始めたが、アプローチの違いはすぐに現れた。ソーは真っ先にタラのプッシーに食いつき、まるでハムサンドイッチか何かのように貪り始めた。タラの喘ぎ声はすぐに始まった。ロキのやり方は違った。コインが床に落ちるまで少なくとも二十分はかかることを、ロキは知っていた。ソーはその時が来るずっと前に、顎が痛くなるだろう。ロキはサラの全身にキスをして、一番敏感な場所を探した。彼女のお気に入りの場所はすぐにわかった。耳のすぐ下の首筋、内腿、そして奇妙なことに──肘の内側。乳首も吸ってみたが、そこはあまり敏感ではないとすぐに気づいた。ロキはにやりと笑った。ソーはタラの乳首を必死でつまんでいるが、思ったほどの反応を得られていない。  
探索が終わると、ロキはサラに膝をついて上体を起こすように言った。そしてその背後にひざまずき、背中と胸がぴったりと重なるように寄り添った。サラはロキの硬いペニスが自然に尻の谷間に入り込むのを感じるだろう。ロキは発見したばかりのサラの首筋のスポットを優しく唇で辿りながら、体の他の場所をまるでバイオリンを奏でるように愛撫した。指先で彼女の割れ目を押し広げ、これ以上ないほど優しく指を動かして軽く触れた。サラの息は荒くなり、小さな喘ぎがこぼれ始めた。  
一方、タラの喘ぎ声は弱まっていた。もう十分ほどが経過していて、予想どおり、ソーは前戯に飽き始めていた。ソーが挿入以外の方法で女性に絶頂を与えることに慣れていないのも、ロキは見抜いていた。ソーは指ばかり動かし、あまり口を使っていない。ただコインが落ちるのを待っているのは明らかだった。  
ロキはサラの快感を高めては引き、また高めては引くのを繰り返していた。今やサラは激しく喘ぎ、泣き出しそうだった。  
「あああああっ！ ロキ⋯⋯ロキ、お願い！ あああ⋯⋯」彼女は快感に身を震わせていた。  
「まだだよ、ラブリー。まだだ。私のペニスなしでいくんだ。しーっ⋯⋯前に体を倒してごらん」  
サラは屈んで四つん這いになった。ロキは体を離し、姿勢を変えて、彼女の脚の間に顔が来るようにした。両手を伸ばして彼女の腰をつかみ、顔の上に座るように促した。ソーとタラはその光景を興味深げに見守っていた。二人ともすっかりショーに気を取られ、ソーは上の空でタラの割れ目を指で撫でていた。タラとサラはもう何度も互いのセックスを見たことがあった。タラはサラの本物の喘ぎ声と演技との違いを知っていた。今、サラは演技をしていない。快感に我を忘れている。  
ソーはロキの繊細な舌遣いを見つめ、同じように指を動かそうとした。けれど弟から目を離せなかった。ロキは指を蝶の形に広げ、サラのカントとアナルに同時に挿入して動かした。ロキの頭の動きも、サラの喘ぎも少しずつ激しくなった。その喘ぎがクレッシェンドの頂点に達し、同時に溶けたキャンドルからコインが硬い大理石の床へと落ちた。タラは妹を見て、嫉妬の波が押し寄せてくるのを感じた。  
第一ラウンド：ロキの勝ち。

第二ラウンド

サラの絶頂が鎮まると、ロキは彼女を仰向けにさせた。ソーもタラに素早く覆いかぶさった。ロキはサラがまだ一度目の絶頂の直後で敏感だと知っていたので、ゆっくりと腰を動かし、優しく彼女の中に入った。ソーはタラの中に勢いよく突っ込み、容赦無く叩きつけ始めた。ロキは今宵一夜の恋人と常に視線を交わし続け、サラはうっとりと恋に落ちた目をしていた。ロキは少しずつペースをあげた。  
一方、ソーはブレーキの効かない列車の如くだった。タラは頭のてっぺんから爪先まで汗ばみ、必死にシーツにしがみついた。ソーがアスガルドで一番大きなペニスの持ち主であることは有名だ。男なら一度はそれを見たことがある。ソーが鍛錬のあとにシャワーに向かうたび、人々はその化物のようなイチモツを目撃した。タラは限界いっぱいまで押し広げられて満たされるのを感じ、もう他の男では一生満足できないと悟った。この経験の後では、どんな男も小さすぎると感じてしまうだろう。残念！  
タラとソーが獣同士のように唸り、派手な音を立てて肌をうちあわせる一方、ロキとサラは静かな情熱を燃やし、切なげな喘ぎ声がそれにリズムをつけた。タラは一度目の絶頂に達し、まるで月に向かって吠える狼のように声をあげた。彼女はぐったりとしたが、ソーはまだ元気だった。体位を変える間だけ動きを止め、タラは四つん這いになり、ソーは動物のように彼女を後ろから突き上げた。ロキも本格的に動き始めていた。腰の奥から快感が渦巻き始めるのを感じたが、ぐっとこらえた。必ず相手を先に満足させるのがロキのやり方だった。  
「さあ、いってごらん」ロキは彼女に囁きかけた。リズムを維持しながら、素早く顔を近づけてキスをした。ソーは顔をあげ、弟を見つめた。女性の上で優雅に動くロキの尻にいつの間にか魅入られていた。真っ白な肌に漆黒の髪が美しく映え、それは今、乱れて彼の顔にかかっている。ロキの瞳孔は大きく開き、突然、ソーはそんな目で俺を見つめて欲しい、という強い衝動に襲われた。自分の下に横たわっているロキを想像するだけで、ソーの腰を動かす勢いは増し、ラグナロクまで続けられそうなほどペニスが硬くなった。  
「ロキ！ ロキ⋯⋯私⋯⋯ああ⋯⋯ああっ！」サラは白い光に包まれたように感じ、爪先が自然に丸くなった。快感がそこから脚を伝って少しずつ迫り上がってきて、全身の力が抜け、やがて星以外に何も見えなくなった。彼女の細い体が快感に焼かれて弓なりに反った。「あああああああっ！」  
ロキはその後もう少しだけ突き上げてから、彼女の中で達して、ぐったりと横たわった。隣を見ると、ソーはまだ動いていた。ロキもその気になればまだ続けられた。すぐにまたペニスを硬くすることはできる。けれど相手の女性がもうこれ以上は望んでいないとわかっていた。彼女は全身を絶頂の余韻に震わせ、離れたくないと言うようにロキにしがみついていた。瞳には涙が浮かんでいた。決して彼の恋人にはなれないことをわかっているからだ。また一度か二度セックスをすることはあるかもしれないが、それだけだ。それ以上の関係にはなれない。彼女の胸は引き裂けそうだった。  
ロキはこの勝負に是非とも勝ちたいと思っていたが、だからと言って自慢するためだけにパートナーに無理強いはしたくなかった。彼女の悲しみに気づいて、優しくキスをした。そして称賛の言葉をたくさん贈った。  
「君は素晴らしかったよ、ダーリン。実に美しい」  
彼の優しい言葉は、彼女の心の痛みを増すばかりだった。  
やっと呼吸が整うと、二人はソーとタラがまだセックスを続けていることに気づいた。ロキとサラは抱き合ってソーとタラのセックスを眺めた。ソーは目を閉じて唸っていた。ソーのたくましい筋肉が、金色の肌の下で盛り上がる様子をロキは見た。ソーの動きは本能的だった。ロキはふたたびペニスが硬くなるのを感じたが、他のことを考えようとした。それでも、勝手に想像が広がってしまうのを止められなかった。ロキは今まで、セックスにおいて常に支配する側、より強い側、導く側だった。でもたまには、抱かれて髪をつかまれて、我を忘れるまで突き上げられてみたいと思った。自分よりももっとパワフルな誰かに身を明け渡し、その腕に包まれてみたい──ソーの腕に。  
数分が過ぎ、タラがふたたび絶頂に向かう様子を見せた。彼女はまた叫び、ソーは目を開いて、ロキとサラが好奇心と退屈の混じった目で二人を眺めているのに気づいた。  
サラはソーがこのまま続けてくれることを密かに願っていた。その分、ロキと抱き合っていられるからだ。彼女の瞳はまだ喜びと恋とで潤んでいた。けれど悲しいことに、そうは行かない。ソーは絶頂を自分に許し、タラの奥深くに射精した。それからペニスを引き抜き、彼女の隣に横たわって呼吸を整えた。  
数分の沈黙の後、ロキが質問した。  
「それではレディーのお二人、勝者は？」  
タラとサラは顔を見合わせ、お互いの余韻を観察した。  
「そうね⋯⋯あなたは何回達したの、サラ？」  
「二回。あなたは？」  
「私も二回。人生最高のパワー・ファックだったわ」  
「人生最高の前戯だった」  
「引き分けですわ、殿下」二人は声を揃えて宣言した。  
女性たちが礼儀上そう言っているだけだとソーにはわかっていた。兄弟のうち片方が明らかに勝者だ、そしてそれは自分ではない、と感じていた。ロキは笑顔を見せた。勝たなかったが、負けることもなかった。ロキにとって、それは勝利だった。ソーとロキは立ち上がり、ローブを羽織った。二人は女性たちの身支度を手伝い、別れを告げた。  
サラは今にもわっと泣き出しそうに見えた。彼女はロキにいつまでもしがみつき、唇に何度も小さなキスをした。ロキは慰めるように彼女の髪を撫でた。気の毒なサラは、もうすっかりロキに夢中だった。  
「愛する王子、私にできることがあればなんでも、いつでもお仕えします」サラは懇願するような声で言った。彼女はかなり取り乱していた。タラは目の前で恋の大事故が起こるのを予期して、慌てて妹の腕をつかみ、部屋の外に連れ出した。  
「おやすみなさい、殿下！」（愛してます）というのがサラの本当に言いたいことだった。  
ロキは部屋の扉を閉め、振り向いて兄と向き合った。  
「おまえの勝ちだ」ソーが言った。  
「本当か、兄上？ どうして？」  
「あの子はすっかりおまえに恋をしている。おまえは彼女を破滅させてしまった。彼女はおまえに夢中だ」  
「大袈裟だな、ソー。いつものことだが」  
「いや、ロキ、大袈裟ではない。俺にもファックはできるが、おまえは⋯⋯おまえはあの子にメイクラブをしたんだ。そして俺は、嫉妬していないと言えば嘘になる」  
「私に嫉妬を？ これは実に珍しい」ロキは笑った。  
「ああ、それだけじゃない。俺は彼女に対して嫉妬してるんだ」ソーは低い声で言った。ロキの気づかないうちに、ソーは二人の間の距離を詰めていた。今、二人はロキにとって親密すぎる距離まで近づいていた。ロキは唾を飲み込み、ソーの脇を通り抜けた。  
「私も嫉妬しているんだ、兄上」ロキは足元を見つめながら告白した。「兄上はパワフルで強い。私には決してできないやり方だ。私も経験してみたい⋯⋯あんな力で抱かれるのがどんなものなのか」ロキは禁じられた秘密を告げるようにささやいた。  
ソーはロキの背後に近寄り、後ろから腕を回した。そして首筋に鼻先を寄せ、耳の下にキスをした。ロキの体に震えが走った。ロキとサラは共通の弱点を持っているらしい。ロキはゆっくりと振り返り、ソーは腕の位置を下げてロキの腰を抱いた。ロキは両手をソーの胸に当て、キスを求めるように体を近づけた。  
二人のまぶたは半分閉じ、瞳は欲望でぼんやりしていた。最初のキスは唇だけで短く、二人の呼吸は荒くなっていた。キスはやがて深くなり、二人の鼻先が何度も触れた。ついにソーは我慢ができなくなり、ロキの口を捉えて舌を奥深く差し入れた。二人はお互いのローブを脱がせ、二秒後にはもう二人とも裸で寝台に転がり込んでいた。  
二人の体は寝台の上で勢いよく跳ねた。ソーは欲望に体を震わせながらロキの上に覆いかぶさった。  
「俺はおまえにメイクラブをしたい。どうやったらおまえに歓びを与えられるか教えてくれ」ソーは懇願した。自分の手でロキに、ロキがサラに与えたのと同じものを感じさせたかった。愛され、大切にされ、心を乱されたと感じて欲しかった。  
「私の体を探索するんだ。秘密の場所を探り当てて、絶頂を懇願する乙女のように私を叫ばせろ。私も同じことを兄上にする」ロキは指示した。  
二人は実際にそうした。  
一時間以上をかけて、二人の男は手と唇を使い続けた。互いに触れ、味わい、一番わかりきっている場所以外のすべてを愛撫した。ロキはソーの乳首が特に敏感なことに気づいて、ほとんど外科医のような正確さでそのくすんだピンクの突起の周りを舌でなぞった。ソーの呼吸は荒くなり、まるでラマーズ法の練習をしているかのようだった。二人ともペニスが赤く充血し、刺激を求めて疼いていたが、ソーはまずロキに快楽を与えたかった。  
「おまえを可愛がりたい、弟よ。美しさを称賛させてくれ」ソーは強い欲望を声に滲ませて言った。ロキは起き上がり、ヘッドボードを背にしてもたれかかった。ソーはうつ伏せになってロキの股間に顔を埋めた。そして両肘をついて体重を支え、ロキの屹立を口に含んで頭を上下させた。ロキは愛する兄を畏怖と驚愕の思いで見下ろした。ずっとソーに対しては苦い思いを抱いていた。一緒にいると常に自分は二番目だと感じていた。しかし今、その雷の神はこうして、どれほどロキを愛しているかを体で示している。ロキを宝物のように、大切に扱っている。ロキの胸にソーへの愛情がいっぱいにあふれた。  
快感と愛情とが衝突してロキは叫び、熱く白いクリームをソーの喉へとほとばしらせた。ソーはロキの陰嚢をマッサージして最後の一滴まで絞り出した。そして顔を上げ、ロキの瞳が恋の大事故を起こして震えているのを見た。ちょうどサラと同じように。素晴らしい。  
「抱いてくれ、ソー。お願いだ。中に入れて欲しい」ロキはねだった。  
「うつ伏せになって、両手と両膝をつけ」ソーは優しく言った。それからナイトスタンドまで這っていき、並べてあったオイルのボトルを手にとった。そして⋯⋯アナルプラグも。指を使うよりも効率的にロキの体を解せるだろう。ソーはオイルをたっぷり手のひらに取り出し、プラグにも塗りつけた。ロキの尻たぶを片手でつかんで広げ、プラグの先端をゆっくりと挿入した。ロキはこの道具を以前に何度も使ったことがあり、その感覚には慣れていた。  
「これでやり方は合ってるか？」  
「ああ、ソー。すごく上手だよ。もっと続けて」  
ソーはプラグをさらに押し込んだ。ロキは一番太い部分に縁を押し広げられるのを感じ、ゆっくりと呼吸をして気持ちを落ち着けようとした。これくらい何でもない。ソーのペニスはプラグよりもずっと太い。  
ソーは一番奥まで埋め込み、小さな筋肉の輪がプラグの細い首の周りで閉じる様子を見た。ソーはロキの腰にいくつも小さなキスをした。それから上に手を伸ばして、ロキの乱れた髪をかきあげた。ロキの顔が見たかった。  
「美しい」ソーはささやいた。プラグの効果が現れるまで、ソーは長い時間をかけてロキに触れ、焦らした。  
「もう大丈夫。抜いていいよ」ロキは言った。  
ソーは両手をロキの尻たぶに置いて大きく広げ、引き締まった丸い肉をもみしだいた。この興奮だけで達してしまいそうだった。プラグの端をつかみ、優しく引き抜くと、穴は飢えたように開いていた。ソーはオイルのボトルを取り、ロキの中に直接中身を注いだ。手のひらにもオイルをたらし、ペニスをつかんだ。これでやっと挿入できる。  
「あああああああ！」ロキは喘いだ。ソーのペニスの感覚は素晴らしかった。ただ大きいだけではない。シルクのように滑らかで、しなやかな表皮に包まれた岩のように硬い軸だった。崇高なペニスだ。ソーはゆっくりと動き始め、しばらくそのペースを保った⋯⋯ロキの好みに対しては長すぎるほどだった。  
「もっと早く、兄上。私は大丈夫。腰を使え」ロキは命じた。  
ソーにそれ以上の指示は不要だった。ソーはロキの腰をつかみ、力の限り強くたたき込んだ。  
「イエス！ そうだ、ソー！」ロキは叫んだ。  
その後に続く激しい動きは、少し前のタラとの行為とは比べ物にならなかった。ロキが望んだとおり、ソーは彼の髪をつかんで引っ張った。ロキの細い体は大きく弓なりに反った。ソーはこれほど魅惑的な光景を見たことがなかった。ペニスを挿入したまま、ロキの上半身を起こし、後ろからロキの胸に腕を回した。首筋にキスをするとロキは艶やかな声で喘ぎ、ソーは独占欲のままに唸り声をあげた。  
「俺のものだ」  
「ああ」ロキは泣きそうな声で答えた。  
ソーは絶頂が近づくのを感じて、手を伸ばしてロキのペニスを握った。「一緒にいくぞ、弟よ」  
「ああっ！」ロキは触れられて叫んだ。絶頂が目の前に迫っていた。  
ソーは手の中でロキのペニスが脈打っているのを感じた。そして最後にひときわ強く突き上げ、ロキの中を自身の種で満たした。ロキはソーの指を濡らしながら叫んだ。  
二人の男は寝台に倒れ込み、ぐったりとして荒く息をついた。ソーはロキの背中に寄り添い、後ろから愛情を込めて抱きしめた。  
「ソー？」  
「んんん⋯⋯なんだ、ロキ？」  
「あんたの勝ちだ」

＊＊END＊＊


End file.
